Christmas Surprises
by shopgirl152
Summary: If it's one thing Rachel can't stand, it's having to wait to open her Christmas present until her and Quinn arrive at the Glee Club Christmas party. And even then, Quinn has a surprise or two up her sleeve. Faberry oneshot


**A/N: **Inspired by actual events

* * *

"What'd you get me?"

Quinn smirked from the driver's seat. "Oh, I can't tell you Berry. See, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise. And we don't want that."

"You're right, we don't. I mean, gift giving is all about the surprise, the anticipation. If I knew what my present was, it would ruin the excitement of it."

"Exactly."

"Still…" Rachel was silent for a moment. "It would be nice to know what the gift was. That way, I could anticipate the proper response. Because really, some presents deserve certain responses. For example, that Barbara Streisand CD I've been asking for. Now, if I knew I was getting that—"

"I'm not telling you what your gift is."

"Just a hint."

"No."

"Quinn, it's one little hint. Come on. For your girlfriend."

Quinn glanced over her shoulder, quickly changing lanes and heading down the nearest exit. "Babe, I'm not telling you what your gift is. You're just going to have to wait until we get to the glee Christmas party."

"Fine." Rachel leaned back in the passenger seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are we there yet?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Quinn pulled up in front of Puck's house.

"Now can I open my present?"

Quinn shut off the engine, craning around to grab the presents off the backseat. "Not til we get inside." She smirked as she held a gift out to Rachel. "But you can carry it."

"That's just mean."

"I know, isn't it?"

Waiting until Quinn's back was turned; Rachel silently parted the tissue paper that was sticking out of the bag.

"Rachel, if you so much as peek at that present, I will take it away from you and give it to Puck."

Rachel whined, slamming the car door. "That's not fair Quinn! Just because I want to know what my present is doesn't mean I have to be punished for it!"

Quinn ignored the tantrum, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened a few seconds later. "Hello ladies, come on in." Puck held the door open, oozing charm.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's with the niceties?"

He groaned as he shut the door. "It's my Mom. She's making me be all nice and stuff."

Rachel smirked. "Well, it comes off very nice Noah."

He glared at her. "Shut-up Berry."

Rachel ignored him, walking further into the spacious living room. Finn sat on the edge of the couch, Artie next to him, both in a heated video game battle.

Artie groaned. "Man, why is it that Bowser always gets his butt kicked by Donkey Kong?"

"Dude, because Bowser is like the best Nintendo character ever. Plus, you know, he's big." Finn smirked with satisfaction. "Nother round?"

"Bring it."

Finn clicked over to the main screen and was about to hit group brawl when Brittany latched onto his arm.

"Please don't kill Donkey Kong," she pleaded. "You can't kill Donkey Kong. The Diddy Kongs will have no daddy."

Finn stared at her. "Dude, Donkey Kong isn't real."

"Yes he is. He lives in the jungle."

Rachel turned away from the conversation, headed for the kitchen. "Quinn, you in he—"

"Hi Rachel."

Rachel turned around, facing a smiling Tina. "Hi Tina. How are you?"

"Good. I was just headed to the kitchen. Is that where you're going? It looks like you were headed in that direction."

"Yes. I was. I was going to get my present from Quinn."

"Present?" Mercedes appeared behind Tina, watching as Rachel walked away. "Did she say present?"

"Yeah, why?" Tina raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's the same thing every year: Quinn gets Rachel a gift and tortures her about it and then the rest of us get to hear Rachel whine because Quinn refuses to tell her what the present is." She grabbed Tina's hand, hauling her into the kitchen. "We're stopping this now."

* * *

"Please Quinn? We're here and I didn't open the bag when I carried it in. I think I've been good so far. Please…let me open it."

Quinn put her hands on her hips, regarding her girlfriend. "Hmmm…"

"Quinn, do us all a favor." Mercedes and Tina walked into the kitchen. "Just give her the damn gift so we don't have to hear her whine all night."

"Is that what you guys want?" Quinn looked around at the assembled glee club members.

"YES!" Everybody shouted in unison.

"Alright." Quinn reached underneath a nearby table, grabbing the bag Rachel had carried in. "Here you go."

Rachel pounced on the gift, flinging the tissue paper everywhere, her smiling fading as she pulled something out of the bag. "A nerf gun?" She stared at it. "It's…um…very nice Quinn. I thi—"

"Awww sweet!" I used to have one of these!" Finn took the gun, cocking it and firing an orange dart at the refrigerator.

"Hey, this is my house!" Puck grabbed the gun. "If anyone is shooting it, it's me." He cocked the gun, firing several darts at the ceiling in quick succession. Smiling mischievously, he plucked the darts from the ceiling, reloading the gun. He cocked the gun, pointing it around the room. "Okay, who's next?"

The glee club members scattered, laughing and squealing as they ducked behind furniture and into bedrooms; Puck smiled as he held the gun aloft, walking out of the kitchen. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Rachel looked at her hands, slowly lifting her eyes toward Quinn. "A nerf gun? How could you? I—" Her eyes widened as Quinn produced something from behind her back. "A Barbara Streisand CD. The one I wanted. But ho-?"

"What? You think I don't know what you like?"

"Well, no. I mean yes. I mean…but the nerf gun…"

Quinn waved the comment away. "That was just a ploy. It wa—"

"That was really mean Quinn."

"Maybe it was. But…much as I hate to admit Rachel, there are some thing I like about you. One of them being how excited you get over gifts. Especially ones you weren't expecting. Then when you get one you wanted, but thought you weren't getting, your excitement and the look on your face is even better. It's kind of endearing."

Rachel stood up, playfully kissing her girlfriend on the nose. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So…you think they'll let me put this on?" Rachel held up the CD.

"In Puck's house? No way."

"Oh."

"But I do have something else." Quinn reached under the table, pulling out two nerf guns.

"More nerf guns?"

"Well, I figured Puck would take the other gun." She cocked one of the guns, handing it to Rachel. She cocked the other gun, holding it over her shoulder. "At least now we can defend ourselves. And hit the others."

"But I don't know how to shoot a nerf gun."

"I'll show you." Quinn walked around behind Rachel, holding the nerf gun and aiming it at the door. Just as Puck spotted them. "Ready. Aim—"

"Fire."

**End**


End file.
